A variety of web application platforms are available, with various characteristics. Some platforms are highly scalable, and some provide a central facility for multiple web applications. Some support cloud computing, and some support multiple organizations on a given server farm. Some platforms are used for purposes such as managing and provisioning intranet portals, extranets, other web sites, document management, file management, collaboration, social networking, enterprise search, business intelligence tools, process-information integration, and/or database access, for example. A variety of protocols may be used with a web platform, such as XML, Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP), and various internet protocols such as HTTP, Remote Procedure Call (RPC), and others. A variety of commercial frameworks, development environments, libraries, and other software tools are also utilized in web application platforms.